1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to the control of data networks serving mobile wireless users. In particular, the present invention is directed to a system and methods for making policy decisions based on domain name queries.
2. Description of the Related Art
Operators of mobile wireless networks have in recent years added data networks to their core networks to allow them to offer data services to their mobile subscribers. However, network operators did not develop unified systems for controlling subscriber access and did not develop a unified way to charge for data services. For example, a network operator may have deployed one control and charging system at a network gateway for general access to data network services and then deployed control and charging systems for each individual service offered. However, this approach has become increasingly burdensome as network operators want to deploy ever more services.
New services could be deployed faster and with less expense if each new service did not require a new controlling and charging system. To meet this need, standards bodies have proposed standardized policy and charging control architectures. One example of this effort is the 3GPP R7 Policy Control and Charging Architecture. (See Technical Specification 23.203 V8.0.0 (2007-12), which is incorporated by reference in its entirety). This architecture allows customized control and charging policies to be made and enforced for unique combinations of subscribers and services. Each subscriber may have a unique assortment of services that the subscriber is allowed to use, at rates unique to the subscriber. Each service may have unique requirements for network resources in order to properly provide the service.
Services available to mobile network subscribers are becoming more complex, with some services being provided over a plurality of service data flows. For example, a multimedia call service may comprise Session Initiated Protocol (SIP) signaling, a Voice Over Internet Protocol (VoIP) session, and streaming media, each delivered over a separate service data flow.
In addition to the services themselves becoming more complex, the source of these services is becoming more complex. The sources of services are referred to herein as service provider elements. Some of these service provider elements are application functions that are part of an operator's mobile data network, but other service providers are part of networks external to the operator's network. Examples of external networks are the internet or another mobile wireless network run by a different operator. If the network operator allows subscribers to access services provided by external networks, the network operator can apply a single policy to all such services equally or find some means for identifying the service the subscriber is accessing and apply a policy tailored for that service. The 3GPP policy and charging architecture provides a way for identifying externally originating service data flows when these service data flows attempt to use the operator's mobile data network. A different policy decision is made for each service data flow, and only after the particular service data flow is identified. This may lead to some delay in service delivery while the policy decisions are made. Therefore, it can be appreciated that there is a significant need for a wireless communication system that efficiently applies service policies to multiple service data flows. The present invention provides this and other advantages as will be apparent from the following detailed description and accompanying figures.